Howl at the moon
by blahblahblah97
Summary: "Because I'm Tyler and you're Caroline and if we can't work then there is something wrong with the world." Tyler cheats...will she forgive him? T for language.


Go Howl at the Moon

"Stupid, arrogant, son of a bitch!" Caroline fumed as she stomped back to her car, Tyler following.

"Care, wait!" Tyler said, desperately trying to catch up with her.

"Oh, but I did wait, Tyler," she said sweetly. "I waited, then I looked for you, and I found you. And guess what? I found you making out with that skank Aimee Bradley!" She yelled. Caroline was fuming, pissed off and majorly hurt. Tyler flinched. "Care, I can explain." He said guiltily.

She slowed down slightly, only to say "Don't call me that," in a flat, dead voice. She sped up again, desperately searching for her car, but it was hard to find it in the dark and amid all the other cars of students. They were at a party at their school, a pre-game one. Caroline had thought it would be great for them; they'd get the chance to hang out with their friends and just be normal. But he'd gone and ruined it, ruined what they had.

He hadn't wanted to hurt Caroline. He was drunk, and the last thing he remembered was seeing Caroline's hurt face as she fled. She'd reached her car and spun around to face him, eyes blazing. "Really? Because I'd love to hear you talk yourself out of this one, Tyler." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Caroline, I'm sorry," he pleaded. Caroline scoffed.

"I was drunk."

Caroline glared at him. On impulse at his sorry excuse, she slapped him. "I hate you. Go howl at the moon!"

Tyler stepped forward. He ignored the fact that his cheek was throbbing, and he knew it was red and he'd have trouble chewing tomorrow, but he didn't care. "I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me." She stepped back.

"Talk to you? I don't want to _look_ at you!"She cried, looking anywhere but him. Tyler could feel her slipping away, putting up walls around her to protect herself. She forced herself to look at him and stand tall, because if her mother taught her anything, it was to have a backbone. "So is this what you do? Tell girls that they're your mate just to get in their pants?" She said bitterly shaking her shoulders slightly. Tyler took another step towards her growling lightly. "It wasn't like that with you," he said low and even, "and you know it."

Caroline backed herself up against her car, but then mentally cursed herself for doing so. She now couldn't get _into _her car. "I don't know anything, Lockwood. Not anymore. I really thought it would be different this time. I'd thought you'd changed, and I thought, for once I my life, the guy I want wouldn't leave me. But then I realized what a _fucking _idiot I've been." She looked up at him, her blue eyes so haunted and tired and defeated it scared him. "Because you knew. You knew if you told me you needed me, I'd help. You knew I'd stay." She shook her head slightly, her curls bouncing. He tried to hug her, comfort her, do anything, put she held her arm straight in front of her, a soft fist on his stomach. "I hate you," she said softly. "Go howl at the moon or chain yourself in your dungeon, wolf boy."

"Caroline, you're being ridiculous." Tyler said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He knew it wouldn't help and he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that she meant it.

"You bastard, you were making out with Aimee Bradley! God, how did I not see her making skank eyes at you-"

"She wasn't making skank eyes at me-"

"So now you're defending her?"

"Shut up, Caroline."

Caroline stares at him and shaking her head. "I can't do this. Not again. I just-I-I can't."

Tyler felt the air leave his lungs. "What?"

"Get out of my way, jerk."

Tyler grabs her wrist tightly. She feels bones squeezing together. She inhaled sharply and he took his hand away. His eyes widened. "Caroline I'm sorry-I didn't mean to-"

Caroline rubbed her wrist. "Please move." She whispered.

"Wait, Caroline, what do you mean?"

"It means I'm breaking up with you."

Tyler stared at her. "Caroline-"

"Tyler, I'm giving you what you want and need. You can go and screw whoever you want now. Hell, Aimee might still be there." She said as she opened her car door. She slumped in and numbly turned her car on. "Caroline, you don't mean it. I know you. I know-"

"Get away from my car, Tyler!" She started revving her engine, and he jumped back just in time to not be run over. She sped out of the parking lot and onto the road. "Caroline!" He roared. Caroline let her car built up speed. She managed for a while until she found herself in the wrong lane, blinded by tears, and swerved into her side of the road and onto the hard shoulder. It was when a song came on her radio that the tears fell.

Don't build your world around...volcanoes melt you down.  
>And what I am to you is not real.<br>What I am to you, you do not need.  
>What I am to you is not what you mean to me.<br>You give me miles and miles of mountains and I'll ask for the sea..."

She was sobbing, and she didn't know how long she'd been there when there was a tap on her window. She jumped and blinked tearfully at who it was. Stefan was looking down at her worriedly. "Stefan?" She croaked. He opened the door and slid in. "come on. I'm taking you home." He said and started the car and began the journey to her house with ease. "Where's Elena? And Bonnie?" She asked. He glanced down at her. "At the party. I hadn't seen you for a few hours, and I was worried, so I came to find you." That was the thing about Stefan: he'd come help you, no questions asked. He pulled up outside her house and got out of the car. "Will you be okay?" He asked. She got out.

"I'll be fine, Stefan. I just need to be alone. Tell the girls I'm fine." She said with a weak smile. As she opened her door, she said "Thank you." He nodded and disappeared into the dark. She shut her front door softly and ran up to her room. She didn't feel like crying, she just felt numb. She shut the door, and turned off her light. Caroline got into her cami and shorts set. She bust out the Ben and Jerry's, popped The Notebook on her TV and curled up on her bed and watched the movie, feeling sorry for herself. Eventually, she did cry.

"_She had come back into his life like a sudden flame; blazing and streaming into his heart. Noah stayed up all night, contemplating the certain agony he knew would be his if he were to lose her twice." _ Caroline sniffled, and reached for the box of tissues beside her bed. She pull her quilt up to her chin as she dabbed at her eyes. She just curled up and it became so that she didn't know if she was crying about the movie or about her own situation. Soon, she got distracted from the movie by a very quiet but persistent knocking on the door. Suddenly getting very annoyed with it, she pressed pause on the movie. She didn't care if anyone seen her, so she wrapped herself in her quilt, grabbed her Ben and Jerry's and shuffled down the stairs. With the spoon in her mouth, she opened the door to find no one there.

She shifted outside to see who was there, turning around in a full circle, and finding herself face to face with Tyler. Caroline's eyes widened as she willed herself not to cry. She was stronger than that. She slowly took the spoon out of her mouth, all too aware of his eyes on her. She concentrated on his feet. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Tyler kept his eyes on her, and she could feel the intensity of his gaze. "Tyler..." She started, poking her spoon in the Ben and Jerry's tub. "What do you want?" He crossed the yard towards her.

"You."

"Tyler, no."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes. _Caroline, I want you back. I made an awful mistake and I'm sorry, but not as sorry as I'll be if I let you go. I know that I'm an asshole. But I'm working on it. And you're a neurotic, crazy, twit 99 percentage of the time. You tell me when I'm an asshole, and I tell you when you're being crazy!" he said fiercely. He was standing right in front of her and took the Tub and spoon from her hands.

Caroline scoffed at him, but looked up at him. "What are you saying, Tyler? Spit it out." She said bluntly.

Tyler took her by the wrists. "I'm saying that it's _not going to be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to_ _work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you." _Tyler started. He knew the only way to get her to listen to him was to tell her what she knew. And if Caroline Forbes knew anything, it was the Notebook. He felt her stop trying to pull away and just listened. _"I want all of you, forever, you and me, everyday." _He finished. Caroline looked at him, and he tried to figure out what she was thinking. "What are you thinking?" He asked finally.

"I'm thinking this will never work. It's not going to be forever with you." Caroline whispered.

"Like hell it won't work."

"How can you say that?"

"Because I'm Tyler and you're Caroline and if we can't make it work then there is something wrong with the world." He growled and with that he leaned forward and kissed her. Her body immediately reacted to him, because even though her mind was screaming at her what an idiot she was, she wrapped her fingers around his neck as his hands lodged in her hair. When they came up, both were breathing heavily.

"I want to be with you too." She said, and with that, they were wrapping themselves in each other's arms and in their minds, there was nothing but them and the stars. 


End file.
